Dreams
by Canis et Loupe
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syoran take a trip to a hot spring. Their vacation turns wrong when strange things begin to happen. A destiny for Sakura begins to unfold.


Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura in anyway.

Author's note: This is my first Card Captor Sakura fan fic so please bear with me! This is also a songfic, and the song is PURACHINA. I referred to the manga and the anime for information. 

Yumemiru ~ Dreams to see

_I'm a dreamer/ I'm a dreamer..._

Hisomu PAWA/ hidden power...

Sakura ran into her house as the sky behind her began to darken. She took her roller-blades off and put her slippers on. She walked by the coffee table and saw a picture of her mom. Sakura sighed as she picked up the picture. Her mother had died when she was only three, which was over twelve years ago. Sakura was now fifteen.

"Mama..." Sakura sighed as she kissed the picture.

"Oi! Kobito..." Touya said as he kissed his little sister on her forehead.

"Touya-Chan! You're back!"

Touya, Sakura's only brother came back to visit Fujitaka and Sakura from Tokyo University.

"Sakura is that you?" Fujitaka asked as he walked the stairs.

"Yep! Daddy, you didn't tell me that Touya was coming back!" Sakura giggled as she hugged her father.

"Well I didn't know!"

"So how's studying to be a doctor going?" Sakura asked as she headed to the kitchen.

"Pretty well. I met this girl who reminds me of mom..." Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. She looked up at Touya.

"Touya...Can I met her?" Fujitaka looked up at Sakura.

"She's coming to town tomorrow to visit a friend; I could ask her to stop by."

"Thank you Touya." Sakura said as she hugged her brother. Sakura ran up to her room. She closed the door behind her. 

__

Watashi no sekai/ my world

Yume to koi to fuan de dekite'ru/ is made of dreams, love and worries

Demo souzou WO shinai mono/ but there are still things lying hidden

Kakurete'ru hazu/ that I can't even imagine

"Oi! Sakura-sama? What's wrong?" A little yellow beast said as it flew next to Sakura.

"Kero...I want to see her!" Sakura pulled her knees to her chest. 

"I know you do, I don't know what to say Sakura-sama." Kero turned into his true form, which is something that resembles a tiger. Sakura hugged Kero as he wrapped his golden wings around her. Sakura looked up as she heard a rapping on her window. She opened her window and let in Syaoran Li, her best friend.

"Sakura have you been crying again?" Syaoran closed the window behind him. Sakura lay down on the bed as Kero sat down besides her. She cried into her pillow as Syaoran stared at his best friend. He rubbed her back as she continued to cry her eyes out.

"It's not fair! I want to see her!"

"You could always use the illusion card."

"Kero I can't! It's not the same! Kero I can't even remember her voice!"

"Saku-chan, you were only three..." Syaoran soothed as she placed her head on his shoulder, "Don't worry...Wherever she is, she is watching over you."

"I know but I want to see her even if it is for one day." 

"Sakura! Come down stairs for a minute would you?" Touya called from the foot of the stairs. Sakura pulled away from Syaoran.

"He's back?"

"Only for awhile." Sakura lead the way down the stairs as Kero and Syaoran followed.

__

Sora ni mukau kiki no you ni anata wo/ Facing the sky, like all the different trees 

massugu mitsumete'ru/ I'm gazing at you

"Konnichi-wa, Fujitaka-san."

"Syaoran learn to use the front door."

"Gomen nasai."

"Gaki? That's the Gaki? What the hell were you doing in my sister's room?"

"Touya...he was saying hi!" Sakura reassured Touya.

"Hnn..." Touya and Syaoran glared at each other. Touya looked up when he heard Sakura sniffle. He saw that her eyes were red, and her cheeks were tear stained and fluffy.

"Well Sakura I came here to give you this it's from Tomoyo and me," Syaoran said as he pulled an envelope out from his pocket, "Do what it says ok?"

"Yeah, thanks for stopping by."

"It was my pleasure!" Syaoran said as he walked out the door. Sakura looked at the envelope wondering what it could be.

"Why do you let that gaki do that?"

"Well Touya, Sakura is my daughter and I trust her. Besides Syaoran would never do anything to harm Sakura."

"Yep." Kero giggled as he shoved a muffin in his mouth that Fujitaka had just put on the coffee table.

"Kero! Those weren't for you!" Touya yelled as he watched Kero shove more into his mouth.

__

mitsuketai naa kanaetai naa/ I want to find my dream...I want to make it come true

shinijiru sore dake de/ There is nothing that I can't overcome

koerarenai mono wa nai/ if I only believe

utau you ni kiseki no you ni/ Just like singing, just like miracles,

"omoi" ga subete wo kaete yuku yo/ "feelings" can change everything!

Kitto kitto/ without a doubt...without a doubt

odoroku kurai/ It's almost surprising!

*Later that night*

"I'm sorry Kero." Sakura whispered as she crawled through the window, "Fly Card!" Sakura jumped onto her staff as she flew down to the gorund.

"Come on!" Tomoyo, Sakura's cousin and best friend called as she jumped onto the back of Eriol Hiragizawa's dark blue Kawasaki Ninja. Sakura waved at Eriol who waved back after putting his helmet visor up and smiling. Sakura saw her own ride. Syaoran Li and his dark green Kawasaki Ninja. Sakura took the helmet Syaoran handed her.

"Let's go!" Sakura giggled as Syaoran cat-walked down her street. As Syaoran drove down the street Sakura looked back at her house.

"Gomen nasai papa." 

The four teens were headed to a little lake out side of Tokyo. Sakura said it reminded her of her mother, so she had wanted to go back. It was a well-known fact that Sakura longed to see her mother just one more time. 

By the time the reached their destination Sakura began to feel guilty for leaving. She did leave a note though.

*The following morning in the Kinomoto household*

__

I'm a dreamer/ I'm a dreamer...

Hisomu PAWA/ hidden power...

"Dad!" Touya screamed as he ran to his father's room, "She's gone!"

"Who's gone Touya?" Fujitaka asked sleepily.

"Sakura! She left a note! She's off with that gaki!" Touya handed his father the note. Meanwhile Kero flew to Fujitaka's room after Touya.

"Oi! What's deal with waking me up?" Touya turned around and grabbed Kero by the throat.

"You! Aren't you her guardian! Why did you let her go?"

"Touya it wasn't Kero's fault." Fujitaka said as he put on his glasses.

"Dad! She's with..."

"Someone who wouldn't hurt her, even if his life depended on it."

"Who are you guys talking about?" Kero said as he picked up his pudding.

"Syaoran again?" A voice was heard to say from the doorway. They all looked to see Yukito Tsukishiro standing there holding a helmet.

__

mada minu sekai/ a world yet unseen...

soko de nani ga matte-ite mo/ no matter what awaits me there

moshimo risou to chigatte mo/ even it it's not the ideal

osore wa shinai/ I won't be afraid.

"How did you know?" Fujitaka questioned.

"I've been standing here for like a minute." Kero looked over his shoulder.

"Oi Yue-chan!" 

"Who's Yue?" Yuki asked to know one in particular, "and is that a new toy of Sakura's?" Upon hearing this Touya grabbed Sakura's "new toy" and began to "play" with it. Touya began to throw Kero all over the place. Fujitaka looked at how ridiculous Touya looked doing that, he noticed Yukito in the doorway.

"Ohayo, Fujitaka-san."

"Ohayo, Yukito." Touya finally stopped "playing" with Sakura's "toy" and threw it out the door past Yukito who watched it roll down the stairs squeaking.

"Dad! What are we going to do? Do you want me to go and chase her down and bring her back her?"

"Iie...Let her be with her friends. They can help her now more than anyone."

"Nani? What's going on?" Yukito asked curiously. Looking at Touya then Fujitaka.

"Yukito, Touya could I get dressed?"

*Meanwhile with Sakura and the others*

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Syaoran bowed to the innkeeper. It seems that the innkeeper knew the Li family well. They were current visitors to the inn. Sakura and Tomoyo shared a room while across the hall, the distant relatives shared one too. When they went down for dinner, Sakura saw someone dressed in a pink kimono pass her and smile. Sakura knew that smile. She brushed it out of her mind when she heard Eriol call her name. 

"Miyuke-sama," Sakura said to the innkeeper as she served the food, " Who is that lady wearing the pink kimono?"

"That's Nadesihiko. She sings for the people here every other night."

"Since when?" Syaoran asked watching her get on the little stage.

"She said she wanted to do this for fun about two weeks ago, I think."

__

tori-tachi wa kaze ni nori tabi wo shite yuku/ the birds travel on the wind

kyou kara ashita e to/ on a hourney from today to tomorrow

* Three hours later *

"Sakura come on. It's late let's go to bed we have a big day tomorrow." Tomoyo whined as Eriol picked her up and headed towards her room.

"Gomen Tomoyo. I'm going to stay up a little longer."

"Ok, g'night."

"Kobnan wa." Sakura watched her cousin, Eriol and Syaoran head back to the rooms. After taking a little walk Sakura could hear someone singing. She followed the voice to the hot spring where the lady in the pink kimono was standing waist deep in the water.

"Hello?" Sakura called out as she stepped into the water ignoring the fact that she was still fully dressed, "Please answer me!"

__

tsutaetai naa sakebitai naa/ I wan to tell you...I want to shout it

kono yo ni hitotsu dake no sonzai de aru watashi/ I am but one entity in this world

inoru you ni hoshi no you ni/ but like a prayer, like a star,

chiisa na hikari dakedo itsuka wa/even with a small light ,someday,

motto motto/ I want to be

tsuyoku naritai/ stronger and stronger

Sakura sighed as the woman turned around and smiled. She watched Sakura walk towards her. The woman smiled as if she were hiding something. Sakura noticed as she got closer to the woman the water became deeper and deeper. 

__

genkai no nai/There are limitless possibilities,

kono te ni/ right here in my grasp.

(It's gonna be your world.)

Just as Sakura became arm length away from the woman something grabbed her leg from underneath the water. The thing pulled her all the way under the water. Sakura tried screaming as water began to fill her lungs. With all her might she pushed her self to the surface long enough to get some more air before getting dragged under. She could feel her beginning to fall asleep. 

"Syaoran..." Was the last thing she thought before she fell asleep. She felt something pick her up. She opened her eyes a little and saw a young woman with wavy black hair and emerald green eyes. Sakura's eyes began to tear as the woman kissed her on her forehead and walked away, before she lost conscience again.

__

mitsuketai naa kanaetai naa/ I want to find my dream... I want to make it some true

shinjiru sore dake de/ There is nothing that I can't overcome.

koerarenai mono wa nai/ if I only believe.

utau you ni kiseki no you ni/ just like singing, just like miracles,

"omoi" ga subete wo kaete yuku yo/ "feelings" can change everything!

kitto kitto/ without a doubt... Without a doubt

odoroku kurai/ It's almost surprising

Author's note: This is my first Card Captor Sakura fic so please bear with me and review!


End file.
